


Morning After

by bluegreenspierfelds



Series: Bram Greenfeld is Shy...(and gay) [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreenspierfelds/pseuds/bluegreenspierfelds
Summary: Aka "we could date" aka the REAL Part 2 of "That's right motherfuckers...I'm gay"---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Simon chases after a boy he loves.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh sorry for the wait I hope you like it!

Simon woke up with a slight headache, but the headache didn't surprise him. It was fact that was alone, waking up alone was was normal for Simon.But after what happened last night he expected to see the one and only Bram Greenfeld, laying with him. They slept together last night...NOT LIKE THAT. They slept in the same bed, the same lumpy futon...not exactly a romantic evening but they did kiss so it was a little romantic.  
Simon slept on Bram's chest and they cuddled...okay so it was A LOT romantic.  
So they had kissed and cuddled but they didn't exactly talk about what that meant. Bram is gay, Simon is gay...but are they a thing now? 

Simon thought back to the noises that woke him in first place. The slight creak of the shitty futon. Quiet footsteps. The sound of a gym bag opening and closing. More footsteps. A deep sigh. And a door shutting. 

Besides the noises Simon felt eyes on him, someone standing over him. Before Simon could open his eyes they were gone.

Simon realized who was watching over him, who was leaving and he jumped into action. He desperately wanted to wanted run out that door with just his boxers and tee shirt but decided against it.

One: he'll freeze, Georgia in the winter is actually pretty fucking cold. 

Two: chasing after a boy in your boxers is a little too gay. 

Simon was rushing to slip on his jeans, he tripped and almost landed face first onto Garrett's hardwood floors. He sat down to put on his shoes, he was rushing but also did not want to bust his ass by trying to put on his shoes standing up.He grabbed his jean jacket and bookbag and he was out the door. 

In a wrinkly grey tee shirt, a thin denim jacket, and black jeans he wasn’t sure if he zippered, he going after what he wanted quite literally. So this is what those people in rom-coms feel. 

 

"BRAM" he half-yelled down Garrett's street when he saw him, walking slow, head down. Bram looked like he wanted to disappear. Simon wasn't sure why he looked a little sad?  
Bram stopped walking and looked back, was a few houses down, but Simon still saw the look on his face. It was guilt. That didn't stop Simon from running full-speed ahead toward him. Bram's guilt or sadness turned into confusion. Simon never noticed how expressive Bram was. 

Simon was out of breath for sprinting for less than 5 seconds. He took a second to catch his breath. 

"Do you want a ride home?" Simon offered very casually, as if he didn't just chase this boy down a street. 

"No, I'm okay." Bram said quietly looking down at his shoes, biting his lip. 

"You live like 30 mins away from here" Simon countered. 

"It's uh. Good exercise. I do it all the time...it's not a big deal" Bram's eyes stayed on his shoes. His voice got quieter with every word. Bram was visibly uncomfortable in every way. 

Simon continued to push forward, he moved a step closer to Bram and said quietly almost whispering, "Listen, I was wondering if we could talk about last night"  
Bram nodded his head and they walked side by side to Simon's car in total silence. 

Bram has never been in Simon's car, they were friends, but they weren't ever really that close.  
Simon plugged in his phone to play music, he strategically chose a soft sounding playlist to play in the background. This playlist included Rex Orange County, Leon Bridges, Elliott Smith, Frank Ocean and few other random artists. 

Elliott Smith's Between the Bars played, Simon lowered the volume, and started the long drive to Bram's house. 

"Last night I..." Simon looked over at Bram, he had guard up again. Simon couldn't tell what was on his mind. Simon felt bad he stopped what he was saying. 

The last few notes of Between the Bars played.  
Simon tried again, "so you're gay?" 

"Yeah" Bram sighed, a sigh of relief if he was being honest with himself. 

"But you knew that already" Bram flashed a small smile. 

Simon released a small laugh, "I did...yeah I'm sorry" 

"Nah, it's alright. I've been wanting to tell you for a while" Bram blushed at his confession. 

"Oh okay. And the kiss? Listen I know we were wine-drunk, it didn't mean anything if you don't want to it's-" 

"Simon, I wanted it to mean something" Bram seriously and sweetly. 

"So what does it mean...for us" Simon played dumb, but he knew Bram meant. 

"Uh I mean we could date, my mom knows I'm gay, I mean EVERYONE knows you're gay...you made sure of that" Bram was full on smiling. God, he look at Bram's smile for the rest of his gay life. 

 

And Bram well...he look into Simon's moon-gray eyes for the rest of his. 

"Yes, I would love to date you, Bram Greenfeld" Simon now had extra twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Simon reached to put the music back to normal volume. 

"Now we could enjoy my bomb ass playlist" 

Bram laughed louder than Simon's ever heard before. He smiles, pretty fucking pleased with himself. 

 

“REALLY FRANK OCEAN?!?” Bram asked a little loud for his own comfort. 

“Listen, I'm gay, you’re gay. Just enjoy the gay shit man” Simon 

“Ugh you’re an idiot” Bram said, dragging his hand over his face dramatically. 

“Wow my boyfriend of….5 minutes called me an idiot. This isn't going to end well” 

“I was kidding Simon” Bram said seriously. 

“I knew you were kidding Bram, why you are so uptight?” Simon took his eyes off the road for split second to look at Bram and access the situation. 

“It's called having anxiety dude” 

“Oh” Simon said simply. 

“Why does that always happen?” Bram sounded upset and a little frustrated. 

“What?” 

“Whenever I tell someone I have anxiety they just say ‘oh’” 

“Maybe because they don't understand it?” Simon said looking straight ahead at the road. 

“Yeah maybe” Bram said silently. 

“I want to understand it, I want to understand everything about you if you let me” Simon reached over to hold Bram’s hand. 

“I’d like that” Bram said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> okay sooo I think I'm done with the series? maybe? idk I have tons more ideas for other fics  
> I mean!! I'm taking requests on my tumblr bluegreenspierfelds...if you need more shy bram lol  
> ALSO here's list of songs that would've been in Simon's playlist...not the whole playlist bc im picky with music...
> 
> Bad Religion - Frank Ocean 
> 
> Best Friend - Rex Orange County 
> 
> Bottle Up and Explode - Elliott Smith 
> 
> Between the Bars - Elliott Smith 
> 
> Corduroy Dreams - Rex Orange County 
> 
> Lessons for later - slow hollows 
> 
> Oh, well okay - elliott Smith
> 
> River - leon bridges


End file.
